guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sarah
Is Sarah's species "Human" or "Ghost"? Is her profession "Ghost" or "Healer"? Does she have a profession at all? --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 19:56, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) :This Sarah is Species:Ghost, Profession:None (i.e. omit the profession line from the table). --Karlos 20:12, 8 Aug 2005 (EST) ::I could not find Sarah in Ashford, Rainith. I died twice (once with Gwen, once without) and withstood the humiliation of the village people (dying in presearing!!) but she was not there, are you sure? --Karlos 13:31, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) :::She's Post-Searing, in the Underworld as stated. ::I know where she is post-searing, I am asking about the paragraph Rainith added stating that she can be found by the Res shrine in Ashfrod village. I am not trying to find her, I am trying to verify this information. --Karlos 14:44, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) :::It appears I really ought to RTFA. ::::RTFA? Remember to Feed the Antelope? :) --Karlos 18:48, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::I saw her when I died during the Trouble in the Woods quest. After I was res'd at the shrine in the village she was standing next to it. I wish I had taken a screen cap at the time. It was the first time I had seen her. I was very close to taking her off of the list of NPCs in Lakeside County, and at the time I hadn't looked at her article, so I didn't know that there was no info about her in Pre-Searing in it. That was the only time I have seen her, but I can state that unless she was removed in one of the last three updates that she does appear there. Or at least she did for me. --Rainith 01:11, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::I am not questioning that you saw her, what I am saying is that the condition you described as the one that will make you see her is not correct. There must have been more to it. Did you have Gwen with you? What was your level? And how on earth could you die in pre-searing??!! :) --Karlos 01:29, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::: I've died on every charcater trying to kill that charr and it's minions hehe Skuld‡ 01:42, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::::::I'm wondering if it has something to do with Gwen also. I honestly can't recall if I had "tamed" Gwen at the time that this happened or not. I know that I had done the Gwen's Flute quest. But I don't know if I had bought her the Flute & Cape and given her all 20+ of my Red Iris Flowers. I'll make up a new character tonight and see if I can duplicate it and take a picture. ::::::::As for my dying in pre-searing, I got careless. I ran well ahead of Devona and died amongst the grawl. Depending on what class you are, that can easily happen. Another good way to die in that same area is to take on the River Skale Brood at too early a level. (I learned that one with my very first character.) :) --Rainith 01:55, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) :::::::::The only valid excuse for dying in Pre-searing is the Charr in the Northlands because they are the same level as post-searing. Every other reason requires an inquiry by the House Committee on RPGs!! :) --Karlos 01:59, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) Ok, I've tried a few things tonight, but with no luck. I'll try more tomorrow. --Rainith 16:21, 28 Sep 2005 (EST) :Found Sarah in Pre-Searing. Don't know what causes her to appear, but she is sometimes near the Res Shrine in Ashford Village. I've added a pic of her alive. If someone who knows how wants to make it so the images are spaced better, maybe side by side or something, please do. --Rainith 12:38, 30 Sep 2005 (EST) ::I met her last night. The monk I was using was messed up with Gwen, there is a bug that he was suffering from. So, apparently that complicated his relatinship with Sarah. I did another character and then another monk and both met her early and often. Though Gwen was following me in all cases. (I can't tell her no.) :) --Karlos 16:34, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Every time I've met her has been after I've done Gwen's Flute, but I did not have Gwen following me at the time. I think Sarah is just random, maybe she is like the random boss spawns? --Rainith 16:40, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) I've only seen in Pre-Searing here when playing as a monk. After seeing her, I brought my friend out to find her and she wasn't there. My best guess would be that she only appears to monks. The Gwen quest is more in-depth for monks, so perhaps this has something to do with it. I don't know. --Sagius Truthbarron 21:25, 13 December 2005 (UTC) :I saw Sarah the other night in Pre. I was playing my Necromancer at the time, so I think it's totally random. I did the Broken Flute quest (easy XP) but I dislike Gwen a lot. Creepy child. *ahem* The point is that it's not only monks, and Sarah isn't always there. --Nkuvu December 13, 2005 This is what I found to be: :The first time I enter Lakeside County whin a 'clean' character, I skipped the first cinematic and just after spawning, I went directly to the spot, without talking to anyone (not even Gwen) and without attacking anything. She was always there. :I tried that with all six classes with same result. She appeared in the first visit to Lakeside. :I tried entering and exiting a lot of times from all area transitions but the north wall one (joining a party would mess the whole thing). No change, she was still there. :Then, I talked to Gwen. That seems to be the key: ::If I just talk to Gwen, not accepting the quest, Sara is still there. ::But if I accept the quest, once I left the area and came back, she were no longer there, and NEVER, EVER, came back. Discarding the quest does not fix that, she is gone for good. ::All I wanted was to see what could happen if I talk to Sarah while Gwen was following me. When I get Gwen to follow me, Sarah disappeared even without leaving the area. I got when to follow me by getting the flute , the cape and the iris flowers before Sarah disappearing. Enter Lakeside, Sarah in fron of me, went to Gwen's spawn spot. And when I came back... poof. She was no more there. I would like to join a party with another 'clean' character. And try to stay there. Maybe we could see where she goes. quest would not change that, once she leaves she is no more there (maybe went to get that myrtle?) He would never appear again, not in the same or other spot. :Entering Lakeside county with a Partner that has made already done the quest will mess the event. Gwen will be wearing the cape and the flute if he gave them to her and Sarah will not be there also. After reading all the above I think that there could be any change in those events from previous versions... I'll try again (and again and again) if I get some time to spend in it until I get the sure event. I must say that I play European Spanish Version, seriously I don't think that could be any change, since you can play with foreing players anyways. MithránGMT+1; 26 April 2006 :You can meet her even when having accepted Gwen's quest. I had Gwen following me the first time I met Sarah (out of two). — Galil 11:42, 1 September 2006 (CDT) I just found out that Sarah has the same dialogue as a Ascalon when shes in combat and does not lose health when hit. — Promo302 15:23, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Profession What makes Sarah a monk? She's not using skills, doesn't attack. — Galil 11:42, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :"Have you met my mommy? Her name is Sarah. She's the town herbalist. She helps make sick people well again." -Gwen — Skuld 11:48, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::A herbalist is not the same as monk. Same as a monk is not the same as a doctor. — Galil 11:55, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::C'mon that's obviously refering that she's a monk.. Is Lina the Healer not a monk? Gwen heals, Sarah "makes people well" — Skuld 12:13, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Yeah, but referring to my previous statement, a doctor isn't a monk, yet he/she still "makes people well". Also, are we positive Lina the Healer has no skills? — Galil 12:51, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I know this is a really old argument but Galil is right. This picture which was posted on Gwens talk page kind of solidifies that Sarah isn't a monk. The important part is what the two Gwen's are saying.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 21:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) ::::::This argument is really old by now, but think of it this way: An pediatrician and a surgeon both make people better, but they do it differently. A monk "makes people better" using spells, but an herbalist makes people better by giving them some kind of drink or herb. Its not the fact that they both make people better that separates them into groups, its HOW they make people better. So, Sarah is NOT a monk. 205.188.117.74 19:41, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Corsair Doctor I get dissapointed everytime I see him use a heal spell or banish..He's a doctor for pete sake! - Guest ::::::::Life is the disease. CORSAIR DOCTOR IS THE CURE!!! - Another Guest Use for the Tapestry Shred? So has anyone been insane enough to try talking to the Underworld Sarah with the Tapestry Shred from presearing? It seems like it might work, and I doubt many people keep that thing till ToA. If someone with time (i.e. probably not me) would take the time to make a new char, get them through pre-searing with the shred, and put it in storage for a higher-level char to grab for the underworld...? :Heh, you're about a year and a half late to the issue. The shred does nothing. People have gone through UW and fissure carrying all of the related items (shred, iris flower, broken flute, and tattered cape). --Fyren 19:56, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Lil riding hood i originally added the line about the wolf chasing sarah and i have absolutely no idea who the dork was that put in the "refernce to little red riding hood" since it just has nothing in comon at all. If the wolf chased gwen around then maybe but not with sarah. going to remove it. Jryan Speculation on Gwen in UW? What do you all think is gonna happen when we bring Gwen into the underworld after release of GW:EN? I think its gonna lead to either some quest or some interesting dialog... :Though knowing ANet it is possible that they might forget about her :P --Gimmethegepgun 19:36, 15 August 2007 (CDT) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=3072315#post3072315 ;/ Sad... — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 05:41, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :All it does is provide a very long-winded and uninteresting, yet heartwarming, conversation.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean''']] - 14:34, 25 August 2007 (CDT)